kehafandomcom-20200213-history
Kiss N' Tell (Song)
"Kiss n Tell" is a song by American recording artist and songwriter Ke$ha, from her first album, Animal (2010). It was written by Kesha, with Lukasz Gottwald (a.k.a. Dr. Luke), Max Martin, Shondrae Crawford and Karl Johan Schuster. Production was completed by Dr. Luke alongside Max Martin. Kesha was inspired to write the song after finding out that her then boyfriend was cheating on her with a famous female pop star. The song features elements of dance-pop and party pop while the lyrics describe the tale of a cheating ex. Writing & Composition "Kiss n Tell" was written by Kesha alongside Lukasz Gottwald (Dr. Luke), Max Martin, Shondrae Crawford and Karl Johan Schuster. Production of the song was completed by Dr.Luke and Max Martin. The writing of the song came about after Kesha discovered that her boyfriend was cheating on her with a famous pop starlet, whos name was never revealed to the public. "Kiss n Tell" is a dance-pop track that features standard elements of "party pop" music that is prominent on Animal. True to the songs initial writing, the songs lyrics depict a tale of the "“slutty” ex of Kesha spreading his wild oats around the town" According to sheet music published at Musicnotes.com by Sony/ATV Music Publishing, "Kiss n Tell" is written in the time signature of common time, with a moderate beat rate of 144 beats per minute. The song is written in the key of E Major and Kesha's vocal range in the song spans from the note of G♯3 to the note of B4. Reception 'Critical reception' David Jeffries from Allmusic listed the song as a standout track from the album, listing it as a "Track Pick". Ben Norman from About.com positively called the song "standard party pop", earlier commenting that all of the albums tracks come across as "inanely simple pop-dance tracks". Music Video Lyrics Listen to yourself You're a hot mess St-t-stutter through your words Breaking a sweat What's it gonna take to confess What we both know Yeah, I was outta town last weekend, You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends Now your little party's gonna end So here we go Woohha-a-ohooh You got a secret Woohha-a-ohooh You couldn't keep it Woohha-a-ohooh Somebody leaked it, And now some sh*ts about to go down Never thought that you would be the one Acting like a slut when I was gone Maybe you shouldn't Kiss 'n' tell You really should've kept it in your pants Hearing dirty stories from your friends Maybe you shouldn't Kiss 'n' tell Your looking like a tool not a bawler Your acting like a chick, why bother? I can find someone way hotter With a bigger wow... well 'Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut I'm so sick of it I've had enough I hope you cry Woohha-a-ohooh You got a secret Woohha-a-ohooh You couldn't keep it Woohha-a-ohooh Somebody leaked it And now some sh*ts about to go down Never thought that you would be the one Acting like a slut when I was gone Maybe you shouldn't Kiss 'n' tell You really should've kept it in your pants Hearing dirty stories from your friends Maybe you shouldn't Kiss 'n' tell Kiss 'n' tell x8 I hope you know You gotta go You Get up and go I don't wanna know Or why your gross You gotta go, You Get up and go 'Cause I dont wanna know I never thought that you would be the one Acting like a slut when I was gone Maybe you shouldn't Kiss 'n' tell You really should've kept it in your pants Hearing dirty stories from your friends Maybe you shouldn't Kiss 'n' tell Maybe you shouldn't Kiss 'n' tell Charts Category:Animal songs Category:Kesha Category:Singles Category:Songs written by Ke$ha Category:Songs Category:Music Videos